SoulWeaver
The SoulWeaver Armor is obtainable after completing the Race to the Judgement Wheel, and is available through Tomix at Ravenloss. Shards of the Spirit-loom (currently obtainable from the Random Quests Tomix gives you) are needed to train the class. Also, while in the DragonFable Forums, the designer has said that SpiritLooms are the gauntlets one can see on the user's forearms. The class allows you to use Aegis as a guest. The class weapon changes to the element of your equipped weapon. 'Appearance' ' ' 'How to Obtain' #'Step #1:' Locate Ravenloss . (Center of Falconreach ---> Down ---> Left ---> Left ---> Up ---> Enter the Portal) #'Step #2:' Work on the Ravenloss Saga until you reach the Ravenloss War quest, "War!" #'Step #3: '''Watch the two cutscenes "Making Plans" & "Meeting Vaal". #'Step #4: Defeat Greed in Judgement (Wheel) Day. #'''Step #5: '''Re-enter the normal version of Ravenloss. (When you leave the Ravenloss War, '''DO NOT click the "Return to Falconreach" button. Instead, leave through the Ravenloss portal and come back the same way through the portal.) #'Step #6:' Watch the "Meet Aegis" cutscene. #'Step #7:' Gather Shards of SpiritLooms from Tomix's random quests. (3 Shards for the armor itself, 14 for all the SoulWeaver class skills; 17 in total.) 'Skill Set' 'Soul Aegis (Aegis)' *'Description': +200 Block/Parry/Dodge for 2 turns *'Effect': Increases your defense by 140 for 2 turns. *'Mana Cost': 15 *'Prerequisites': None *'Cooldown': 4 'Soul Pierce (Pierce)' *'Description': Bonus to Hit! *'Effect': 1 hit of 100% damage with added Bonus to Hit, can only be cast after a successful attack *'Mana Cost': 5 *'Prerequisites': Any attack *'Cooldown': 5 'Valour Impact (Impact)' *'Description': Attack! Bonus Crit! *'Effect': 3 hits of 50% damage with 50% Crit chance. Unlocks Retribution. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': Soul Pierce *'Cooldown': 5 'Retribution (Retro)' *'Description': Overkill. *'Effect': Attack enemy with 14 hits of 15% damage, requires successful Valour Impact where the last hit connects to unlock. *'Mana Cost': 20 *'Prerequisites': Valour Impact *'Cooldown': 10 'Concentration (Con)' *'Description': Increases Crit *'Effect': +10 Crit for 3 turns. *'Mana Cost': 30 *'Prerequisites': None *'Cooldown': 4 'Enslave' *'Description': Attack and Stun for 3 rounds *'Effect': 1 hit of 100% damage, with 3 turns stun. *'Mana Cost': 27 *'Prerequisites': None *'Cooldown': 15 'Slash (Sealing)' *'Description': Decrease Dmg for 10 turns *'Effect': 2 hits of 100% damage, -30 boost to enemy for 10 turns. *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': None *'Cooldown': 10 ' Right Side (DA Needed) ' 'Repentance (Repent)' *'Description': Applies a DOT *'Effect': 10 hits, doing 14% damage each for 140% damage total. Applies a 33% weapon damage DoT for 3 turns. *'Mana Cost': 40 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 10 'Purge' *'Description:' Purge all status conditions affecting yourself *'Effect:' Purge all status conditions affecting yourself *'Mana Cost: '''15 *'Prerequisites:' DA *'Cooldown:' 5 'Soul Slice (Slice) *'''Description: Applies Banishment DOT! *'Effect': 2 hits of 50% damage. If foes HP is below 15% at the start of the turn, Annihilation effect will insta-kill it. *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 5 'Soul Burst (Burst)' *'Description': Render a concussive strike on your foe's soul *'Effect': 1 hit of 100-160% damage, with chance of 2 turn stun and Mana DOT. *'Mana Cost': 25 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 5 'Soul Vacuum (Vacuum)' *'Description': Absorb your foe's very essence! *'Effect': 2 hits of 75% damage, reduces opponents will to fight (-25% PowerBoost) for 4 turns. *'Mana Cost': 45 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 10 'Banishment' *'Description': Banish your opponents! *'Effect': Effect: 135% damage to all enemies. *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 5 'Soul Synch' *'Description': Meditate to charge up a powerful attack *'Effect': +30% Boost for 2 turns. After 2 turns it activates "Able to synchronize" which applies a 99 turn 30% Boost buff and allows for a second use of the skill. The second use does 3 hits of 140% damage for a total of 420% damage *'Mana Cost': 35 *'Prerequisites': DA *'Cooldown': 3 'Elemental Weapons on the SoulWeaver Class' DF Soulweaver Void, Bacon, Evil, Good.png|Bacon/Evil/Good/Void Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Darkness Claw.png|Darkness Claw DF Soulweaver DIsease Claw.png|Disease Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Energy Claw.png|Energy Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Fire Claw.png|Fire Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Ice Claws.png|Ice Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Light Claw.png|Light Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Metal Claw.png|Metal Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Nature Claw.png|Nature Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Silver Claw.png|Silver Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Stone Claw.png|Stone Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Water Claw.png|Water Soul Claw DF Soulweaver Wind Claw.png|Wind Soul Claw DF SoulWeaver Wood Claw.png|Wood Soul Claw Poison Soul Claw.png|Poison Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver BaconEvilVoid Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Bacon/Evil/Void Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Darkness Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Darkness Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Disease Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Disease Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Energy Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Energy Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Fire Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Fire Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Good Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Good Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Ice Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Ice Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Light Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Light Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Metal Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Metal Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Nature Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Nature Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Poison Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Poison Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Silver Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Silver Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Stone Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Stone Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Water Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Water Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Wind Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Wind Soul Claw Master SoulWeaver Wood Soul Claw.png|Master SoulWeaver Wood Soul Claw TIP: ''If you are wielding a weapon that has dual elements, there are certain parts of The Hero's body that you must click to change inbetween elements. (AS SHOWN BELOW)' ' ' 'Battle Strategies '''Vs. 1... #'Soul Synch' ---> Banishment ---> Slash --->' Soul Synch' #'Banishment' ---> Slash 'Vs. 2...' #'Soul Synch' (For 30% Bonus)---> Banishment '---> '''Slice (On survivors) '---> '''Slash (On any survivor) #'Banishment' ---> Repentance '''---> '''Slice ---> Slash 'Vs. Boss... #'Enslave ' ---> Soul Synch ---> Banishment ---> Slash #'Vaccum (Gives Opponent -55% Bonus) '---> Soul Synch ---> Burst ---> Vaccum ---> Banishment ---> Soul Synch ---> Soul Pierce ---> Valour Impact '''---> '''Retribution ---> Soul Synch ---> Banishment 'List of Matching SoulWeaver Equipment' 'Helms' #Burnt Flare Imp Hat #Death's (Dragon) Cowl #(Embodiment of) Might Helm #(Embodiment of) Perception Helm #(Embodiment of) Will Helm #(Shining) Halo of Seasons #SoulWeaver Hood #Weaver Cowl 'Wings/Capes' #Death's (Dour) Mantle #Lion's Pelt Cape #Weaver Cloak #Weaver Wrap-Around 'Notes' *Some Soul Claws (Wind, Water, Energy and Poison ) have an animation. *It seems that the SoulWeaver class depends heavily on mana as many of the skills use up a large amount of mana when initiated. *Like most classes, to unlock the right-side moves, one must purchase a Dragon Amulet. *The SoulWeaver wields the Soul Claws by default. *It has been confirmed that any attack unlocks "Soul Pierce". *You need 17 Shard of the Spirit-Looms to finish the armor. 3 to unlock it, one for each skill. *The SoulWeaver class is one of the strongest. Usually dealing around 300-500 damage, if using a doom or destiny weapon. *"Banishment", "Retribution" and "Soul Synch" are the strongest attacks for SoulWeaver. *Purge may skip a turn, but it is VERY useful. Example: If a rogue poisons you, use the Purge skill and it will take off the poison effect. *Fully train this class to earn the "SoulWeaver" Badge. *Soul Slice and Soul Burst have a good critical chance with an estimate of 80%. *Aegis is the strongest Guest you can get in DragonFable. *The skill "Soul Slice" will instantly kill your opponent if it has 15% of it's health left. *If the Weapon used is Dual Elemental, you will have to click a specific part of the hero's body in order to change the appearance of the Soul CLaw according to the alternative element. Glitch: There is a way to 'lock' the claw design by using the SoulWeaver hood from Murk: #Equip the Soulweaver Hood from Murk and the desired weapon. #Go to the Armor Paint Room. #Change the trim on the armor. #Click 'Cancel'. #'Effect:' Your hair will be black and your claws will remain the element that was equipped prior to the change. Category:Class Armors